


Watching

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: The Riddler watches as Ed and Oswald kiss





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: watch

Ed and Oswald were alone in Oswald’s office 

Ed’s hands were damp and he had to resist the urge to wipe them on his pants. Instead, he straightened his purple tie that used to belong to Oswald.

‘Is something wrong?’ Oswald asked as he hobbled over to Ed.

‘Not as such... that is to say... oh dear,’ Ed stammered out and The part of him that was The Riddler grinned. Ed might know a lot of words, but this time they failed him. The Riddler decided to help him out and pulled Oswald into a kiss. The scent of Oswald’s cool cologne filled their nose.

The Riddler watched behind Ed eyes as he and Oswald kissed. Oswald’s lips were surprising soft and he seemed to melt as Ed brought up his arms and pulled Oswald into an embrace. Oswald’s purple suit was soft under his fingertips. 

The Riddler just grinned. It was about time that Ed acted on his repressed feelings. For being so smart, Ed could be dense sometimes. The hallucination of Oswald serenading Ed should have been a big clue.

Oswald deepened the kiss and The Riddler could feel Oswald’s hardness pressing against Ed’s thigh, but there would be time for sexy fun times later. Right now, Ed just wanted to enjoy the kissing.

Oswald’s hands came up and unbuttoned Ed’s bright green shirt and his hands were warm as he rubbed Ed’s chest.

The Riddler watched all of it. He wanted to take over, but he didn’t want to to rob Ed of the experience. Ed had only kissed a few people and the last it had ended up being shot by Lee.

Speaking of death, The Riddler often wondered what it would be like to wrap his hands around Oswald’s neck, in the same way Ed had done with Kristen. He often wondered if Oswald’s bones would snap easily like a bird, but he wouldn’t; Oswald had been right, Ed needed Oswald.

Oswald broke the kiss and his cheeks were pink and he licked his red lips.

Ed brought up his hand and touched his own lips.

‘Do you want to go to the bedroom?’

The Riddler and Ed both grinned.

They couldn’t wait to undress Oswald and kiss every inch of his pale skin.

The Riddler and Ed might have their differences, but they could both agree that Oswald was a work of art.


End file.
